1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of gutters and, more particularly, to protecting gutters from collection of debris.
2. Description of Related Art
Gutter debris has the potential to clog the gutters and presents various problems. Obstructed gutters and downspouts prevent rain water and melting snow from flowing through the gutter system. Water that cannot flow freely can back-up and overflow the gutter causing damage to the landscaping and the foundation. Damage to the roof line and the fascia board may also occur if water gets behind the gutter. Cleaning of the gutters from ladders or by climbing on the roof is dangerous.